Feeling of a Cyborg
by Clocktopus
Summary: Cyborg Noodle, made from the DNA of the real Noodle is tired of having a master. So she decides to take matters into her hands.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Gorillaz, blah blah blah and all that good stuff.

The broom cupboard was dark and cramped. Cables and wires hung from the low ceiling, making a low humming sound due to not being connected to anything at the moment; some even sparked a little. The broom cupboard was filled with many weapons and explosives, not the most inviting thing to find in a innocent looking boom cupboard. Crouched away from the cables and other electrical things was a thin figure dressed in what looked like military gear. It watched the sparks of some of the wires, violet hair fell over its pale face. It was liked that for a long time, not moving. Not even breathing. Just crouching there in the dark watching the small sparks. It probably would have stayed like this if it hadn't been disturbed by the doors behind it flinging open.

"Morning, you ungrateful pile of junk" a rough voice growled. It turned its head and looked at the Gorillaz bassist, only wearing a dirty pair of jeans and that golden inverted cross. It's eyes became slits at both the sudden light and at the 'master', and a bitter look appeared on its face. Murdoc must have noticed his creations look, because it earned her a sharp kick to the ribs.

"You better feel thankful I even took the time out to repair you!", he kicked her again then paused for a moment before grabbing the cyborgs thin arm and yanking her up onto her feet.

"Ya know the routine" he hissed as he pulled her out of the closet and chose a sawed off shotgun. He thrust it into her free arm and for a moment she clinched it to her chest like a teddy bear. Her eyes sparked like the wires she had been watching not to long ago, but the rest of her face was emotionless. For a moment she stood there not moving just looking at the bassist.

_One shot, to the chest is all it will take_, the thoughts didn't surprise her, of late she had been thinking, thinking real thought and not the one Murdoc programed her to think. A slap on the back of her head brought her back to reality.

"Git stepping now, or do I have to reprogram you for other things" there was a mocking tone in his voice that the cyborg didn't like the least bit. She bowed her and and tightened her grip on the gun. She felt a pat on her back then began her day, as usual.

-I know its not the best, but I got a sudden idea for the story and decided to type it out at 12 am, clearly not the best time to type for me. Any advice to make it better would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own the gorillaz, they belong to their rightful owners.**_

_She had been created to obey his every command. Not programed to think the least, but after her last malfunction something had changed. It coursed though her wires, it was like a sudden consciousness had appeared, whatever it was she made sure that was kept a secret from her master._

With a emotionless face, the cyborg began her rounds_._ Violet hair curtained her eyes, like it had the real Noodle a long time ago. She stalked though the halls, holding the gun with both hands as if waiting for someone or something to become a target; however she doubted anything would disrupt her rounds. All she could hear was the echo of her army boots, which was surprising. Usually the man in the room about her was banging away at something, she figured perhaps he was actually sleeping for once.

Soon she came to her first destination, in front of her was a thick door. It was open a little so simply pushed it all the way open and casually walked into the room, surveying things. As she looked around she caught sight of the hollowed eyed singer, known to just about everyone as 2D. He was sitting on his messy bed with his back to the wall and his slander legs pulled up to his chest, he looked shaken as usual. For a moment she stood still, waiting for him to acknowledge her. When he didn't she cocked her gun, which quickly caught his attention.

"What do you fink you're doing?" He hissed at her, he was trying to put up a brave front, but she could see the sound had scared him. She answered him after a brief silence.

"You know the drill, 2...D" her voice was just like Noodle's, only different was she was still testing out words like a child, but other than that it was the same. The azul haired man fixed her a defiant stare, and straightened his legs out, as if ready to bolt. A scowl crossed his lips as he spoke.

"Wot if I dun want to" He whispered. The Cyborg raised the weapon and aimed it at his head, her sharp eyes were like a hunting scope. Her plastic finger, pressed lightly on the trigger. A smile lit up her features. All at once the singer crumbled and raised his hands, to show he was submitting to the artificial being.

She waited while 2D cleaned himself up and followed him into the lift. For a few moments there was only silence, awkward for 2D. Not for her though, she wasn't programed to have that feeling. This was a routine the two had, pretty much do what Murdoc wanted or become target practice to his creation.

"Are you like her, the real Noodle?" the Cyborg twisted her head with a mechanical clicking sound, not at all surprised by the sudden break of silence.

"I have no memories of my DNA" she answered in a monotone voice. At that she returned her gaze back to the doors, clinching her weapon loosely in her cold hands. She began to think, enjoying the way thoughts entered her mind. She had images of her killing her master in various ways, a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Why do you let him abuse you" Once again 2D interrupted the silence. It took her a moment to answer.

"Because I am not real; therefore I feel no pain" 2D thought for a second.

"But you are..." He paused

"Were a person. That's not right". The lift beeped as it reached the floor it was suppose to. She didn't say another word, finally 2D shrugged and got out of the cramped lift. She hit the button of the lift and let the doors close. She stood there alone as thoughts began to move though her mind about 2D's words, She bowed her head and began planning.

Okay, second chapter. I know I have a few punctuation errors, but I'm going to work to fix that. Other then that what you guys think of this chapter?


	3. Authors Note

At the moment I'm putting this story on hold, due to being massively busy and no muse. But I promise I will post another chapter when I get the time and muse.


End file.
